falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault-Tec lunchbox
}} The Vault-Tec lunchbox is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 4. When interacted with it spawns a random item and becomes collectible. Characteristics A Vault-Tec branded lunchbox with depictions of Vault-Tec propaganda and various versions of Vault Boy. The inside of the lunchbox has faint drawings of children's faces on the front and rear of the box. These drawings are difficult to see under normal circumstances, as the lunchbox is usually thrown around upon opening. Occasionally, a lunchbox will have a sticker decal or the name of a child on the front or back. Each lunchbox contains a randomly selected item, spitting out confetti and releasing objects ranging anywhere from junk items like a fork or plastic knife, to the rarer items such as ice cold Nuka-Cola Quantum or a collectible model. It is one of the required items to craft the bottlecap mine at the chemistry station. Locations Vault-Tec lunchboxes can be found all over the Commonwealth, but are most commonly found in Vault-Tec locations, vaults and schools. Alternatively, with the Contraptions Workshop add-on, it is possible to use the Builder to produce Vault-Tec lunchboxes at the cost of 3 pieces of steel. Below is an alphabetical list of locations where Vault-Tec lunchboxes can be found. Item pool * Nuka-Cade ticket Junk * Plastic fork * Plastic knife * Plastic spoon * Table knife * Dinner fork * Table spoon * Chalk * Baseball * Economy wonderglue * Pen * Pencil * Wonderglue * Souvenir coffee cup * Souvenir magnet cat * Souvenir teddy bear * Souvenir drinking glass * Souvenir sloth toy * Souvenir magnet badge * Souvenir magnet cow * Souvenir magnet frog * Souvenir magnet flower Ammo * Fusion core }} Notes * The names that can be found on the boxes are "Acadia," "Adriana," "Anna," "Becky Becky Becky," "Cole," "Connor," "Dona," "Greesha," "Jack," "Jade," "June," "Nic," "Sage," "Simon," "Stan," "Zane" and "Ziggy." The two decals are a Nuka-Cola bottle and Vault Girl. * Many possible items are larger than the lunchbox itself. * If a lunchbox is bought from a vendor it will say "Take." To open it, one has to hit it which will open it. * It is possible to get double loot. Open the lunchbox once, keep it in inventory, then drop it and shoot at it. This will give a second draw but the player character won't be able to collect it anymore. * The lunchbox made in the builder can be opened by shooting it. See also * Nuka-Cola lunchbox Gallery Vault-Tec lunchbox (Fallout 4) Front.png|Front Vault-Tec lunchbox (Fallout 4) Back.png|Back Vault-Tec lunchbox (Fallout 4) Right.png|Right Fo4 Vault-Tec Lunchbox Left.png|Left Vault-Tec lunchbox (Fallout 4) Top.png|Top w/ handle and latch Vault-Tec lunchbox (Fallout 4) Bottom.png|Bottom Fo4 Vault-Tec Lunchbox Front Name.jpg|An example of a lunchbox with a name on the front Fo4 Vault-Tec Lunchbox Back Name.jpg|An example of a lunchbox with a name on the back Fo4 Vault-Tec Lunchbox Front Sticker.jpg|An example of a lunchbox with a sticker decal Fo4 Vault-Tec Lunchbox Vault Girl.jpg|An example of a lunchbox with a Vault Girl sticker Fo4 Vault-Tec Lunchbox Inner Body.jpg|The drawing on the inside of the body Fo4 Vault-Tec Lunchbox Inner Lid.jpg|The drawing on the inside of the lid Fo4 Lunch Box Kids cover front.png|Cover front Fo4 Lunch Box Kids cover back.png|Cover back Category:Fallout 4 miscellaneous items ru:Ланчбокс «Волт-Тек»